the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
A journal of disillusions
I don’t want to hate society, I don’t want to be a misanthrope,I know of the good that people can do, and I’ve seen sparks of light, I’ve afforded the cost and paid my dues for the luxury of hope, But each day I feel more and more scammed, wondering if I’ve done right We’ve got people too focused on their ideas to use their brains, People claiming that they can change the world if you vote for them, Can end all of your dilemmas, heal all of your pains, And anyone who thinks otherwise we should outright condemn Is it any wonder then, that politicians end up like sperm, Only one in millions eventually turns out to be human, Spending their first years in office, just trying to get another term, And with no answers, we’re right back where we began The only platform that anyone ever gets elected on is “opportunity” They all promise “change” and “betterment,” empty echo-words, They waltz a game of politics, ignoring cries from community, I can only feel that all of this, is all for the birds There are only three things that they all agree on: Everything is broken, and everyone else is wrong, That they’re the ugly duckling who will soon be the swan, Each and every one of them sings the same ugly song I’m just tired of being deceived, I’m just tired of all of the lying, While you claim to fight a childhood obesity epidemic, You cut back recess, fund sugar manufacturers without justifying, Awareness doesn’t do jack shit to something so systemic They told me marijuana was bad, they called it a gateway drug, They locked up as many people as they could, While the government officials sat on their thrones so smug, The rep of being a felon did more than drugs ever would Loss of job, loss of employability, loss of voting rights, All come from an arrest, as many will attest, And from there, all of the irony ignites, When people return to drugs because they’re so stressed Harmless people get locked up in a cell, When rape behind bars has reached such a degree, We tell these people to rot in hell, And wonder why we have such a problem with HIV or Hep C The hypocrisy astounds me, oxycodone, A drug that is marketed and prescribed to cure the pain, Easily gets abused and is heavily condoned, When it destroys lives and damages the brain Throughout all of my high school career, They kept telling me to move onto higher education, It’s a path that no one should stay clear You need it to prove that you have dedication They told these kids with no assets and big dreams, The future can be yours if you just sign up for a loan, As the housing bubble was bursting at the seams, And I sat there wondering how little we’ve grown You can take away a house, but you can’t take away an education, They told me when I posed the paradox they posed to me, And I must say that explanation deserves no commendation, What happens when those hopefuls don’t pay their fee? Credit scores shot to hell, tax refunds seized, Parents social security stolen before their eyes, Wages taken caught in theft, and even then they’re not pleased, And even the burden of bankruptcy can’t help you off this ride But each kid is the same. We have tests that say so, right? We preach diversity, but say they should all be the same, Black and white, man or woman, dark or light, They must look different, but their thoughts must be tame A different opinion is dangerous, they told me There are certain people we love and certain ones we hate, The sins of the fathers are all we’re allowed to see, Anything else and you’re a fucking reprobate Freedom of speech is a target from above and below, It breaks the banks, it breaks trust, hurts the profit line, It wounds our emotions and causes our feelings fatal blow, “You can only have your speech if it doesn’t go against mine” Why would I think the first amendment is special? Terrorism, they told me, justified it all, First, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth all shot to hell, Only then can make our enemies fall I’m afraid to say the government is a hypocrite, It’s the kind of fear that you’re so sure to get, When they “need” privacy, but yours can split, Only a terrorist would ever fret I feel the world falling down around me, Corporations getting to vote on things that affect us all, Beyond closed doors, we’re “too stupid” to see, With no way the little man can stand tall They asked me to have this fairy called faith, That things will get better and we’ll get somewhere new, I tried, but it turned out to be a wraith, Sucking my soul and making me blue I don’t want to hate society. I don’t want to be a misanthrope But the money man sold me a painted smile The school man tried to scam me with faith and hope, And the Washington man threw many promises in a pile Category:Miscellaneous